


【授权翻译】Dean's Version/追忆似水年华

by MarauderIvy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9376832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderIvy/pseuds/MarauderIvy
Summary: Coda for s10e05。中文标题是根据内容胡诌的。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dean's Version](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/257372) by slf630. 



即便他是认真的——他说他不需要任何东西来提醒他他对弟弟的感情——有的时候，Dean还是会忘记。

鉴于他们过去的九年里他们一同经历过的一切，有时，透过昔年那些谎言与龃龉、背弃与欺瞒来试图回想起什么美好的记忆来真的不是件容易事。

但是随着一切尘埃落定，白日将尽的时候，Dean得承认一切其实并不是彻头彻尾的糟糕。他不敢相信他居然需要一帮年轻女孩儿改编那些见鬼的书继而唱出了他的生平来提醒他这一点。

即便他身边就坐了个庞大的提醒，Dean仍然把假护身符挂在了后视镜上。他知道当年他扔掉护身符的时候，到底还是伤害了Sam。不管他那一刻处在怎样一个悲惨的境地里，这之后曾有很多次，他后悔他把它弃如敝履。Dean没法改变已经发生的，但某些象征性的小玩意儿，像这个，能多少起点作用。

他瞥向Sam，在看到后者嘴唇上弯起的若有若无的满足微笑时，他想，这么久以来的第一次，他终于在关于他弟弟的事情上做了件正确的事情。

他们沉溺进舒缓的宁谧里，连音响都没有开，只能听到橡胶轮胎在柏油马路上留下的嗡鸣声，伴随着引擎的隆隆作响。Dean的胸口放松下来，难得一次，他肩上的重量不至于让他难以承受。如果忽视伴随着经年累月堆叠起来的疼痛与苦楚，他几乎能说服自己时间从未真正流逝过，仿佛他刚刚才把Sam从斯坦福接出来，彼此尝试着重拾兄弟的感觉。曾有很多次，Dean那么刻骨地想念当时的岁月，比他能领悟到的还要想。

事情从来不都只如阳光与玫瑰——Sam刚刚失去了Jess，Dad不知所踪，他们还得解决Sam的幻象——但他们根本不知道前方还有什么等着它们。他们的命运和其它所有破事儿都还是未来里遥远的某一天，彼时只有他们两个人，一同猎魔一同救人。他怀念那种简单，即便在当时看来那并不是全然容易。但最主要的，他想念他的弟弟，虽被恶魔染指，却纯净如斯，尚带有一丝天真，却充满无尽希望。

他全然沉溺在思绪里，并没有注意到他已经开了多久。他有个模模糊糊的念头，想要调头开回地堡去。他只需要把宝贝儿开到正确的方向上去，然后就任由她领着他们回家。但是，他现在回过神来了，注意到天空中艳阳高挂，他们都饥肠辘辘，也记不清上一次睡觉是什么时候了。两天、三天，还是四天之前？

Sam在他的座位里尽可能地伸展开四肢，脑袋垂下来贴着窗户，打着瞌睡。Dean能看出来他弟弟只是在浅眠，但一部分的他还是不愿意打搅Sam。他有好一阵子没有看到Sam如此平静安稳的样子了，而他忍不住想，在被提醒了他们拥有什么、他们对彼此是怎样的存在之后，这或多或少地也为Sam卸下了一部分重担。

Dean在一个得来速门口停下买午餐。Sam轻微地扭动了一下，勉强睁开一线眼帘，但立刻又睡了回去。Dean自顾自地微笑起来，给他弟弟点了一个双层培根汉堡和薯条，外加一些蔬菜和随便什么尽可能健康的东西，对于Sam而言。

即便在正午时分、太阳仍高悬着的时候就歇息下来实在有点奇怪，Dean还是给他们找了个汽车旅馆。Sam眨着眼睛醒了过来，Dean正在停车，接着给车熄了火。有片刻，空气里只有引擎随着她慢慢冷却下来而发出的嘀嗒声。Sam看着他们面前的旅馆，接着又看了看长条座椅上的一袋食物，最后望向了Dean。他耸起一边肩膀，开门下了车，在后备箱等着Dean来拿他们的行李。Dean做了个一模一样的耸肩的动作，也跟着走了下来。

他们像往常一样，先在房间里布下防御措施，接着坐下来进食。他们没说多少句话，就简要谈了谈这个案子和那些姑娘们，缄口不提他们自己的事，抑或是整件事情是如何不经意地唤起了那些如烟往事，好的和坏的皆有。但Sam脸上又一抹放松的微笑，眼底泛着暖意，Dean太久不曾见过这样的神色，以至于实在没法强迫自己去在意他们到底聊了些什么。

食物被一扫而空之后，没了分心之物，Dean感到怅然若失。这不是第一次他完全不知道如何与Sam对话，甚至就只是呆在他身边，但这却是这么、这么长时间以来的头一次，这些感情里并不夹杂着怒火。

“想找找电视上有没有什么好看的吗？”最终，是Sam问道，他的声音轻柔，有点些微地谨慎。Dean想要亲吻他。亲吻Sam的感觉也不新鲜，但这却也是那么、那么长时间以来的头一次，他再度发觉那感觉能如此强烈。

Dean咧嘴笑了，点了点头，把他们领到床边，以此来避免做傻事或是任何他不确定他是否准备好了的事。Sam打开电视，把自己普通摔进床垫，尽可能远离门口，在调换频道的时候微微地蹙着眉。Dean在自己的床上躺下来，整个身体大声抗议着先前遭受的打斗和过去几天之内缺少的睡眠。对于这对烂事而言他真的开始有点太老了。这让他忍不住幻想，又一次——当年老爸和Bobby和Rufus是怎么做这一切的，在他们那个年龄段。

Dean近乎是精疲力竭了，但他还处于兴致盎然的状态里，因此全无睡意。他盯着Sam选好的那部低预算恐怖片，轻笑着摇了摇头。所有事情看上去都恰到好处。他基本没看几眼，他确信Sam也是。Dean完全迷失在脑内世界，沉沦在记忆和悔恨之间。如果他了解Sam的话，他自己已经如此用力地在纠结，那么Sam大概只会更甚。

电影甫一落幕，Sam就关掉了电视，而突然间的无声简直比之前电影里夸张的尖叫声还要震耳欲聋。Sam喷了口气，Dean发誓他听到了一声咕哝的“操他的”，在Sam从他自己的床上钻出来爬到Dean床上之前。烈日当空，而自他们以一种不仅是兄弟的意味触碰彼此开始起，他们差不多该有一年——大概接近两年——没有同床共枕过了。Dean货真价实地在紧张——比当他们都还是青少年时他第一次爱抚他弟弟时还要心神不宁。

Sam在他身边靠了下来，纤长的身形传递着熟悉的热度，让Dean的心脏跳得更厉害了。那真是见鬼的愚蠢，他们俩都衣衫完整，Sam甚至什么都没干，就只是坐在那儿，肩膀、胯骨和大腿磨蹭着Dean的。

一部分的Dean有点心痒痒地想要探讨一下先前发生的事，包括昨晚和过去很多很多年的。他想告诉Sam他想他，他爱他，无论如何。他想把那些念头全数倾吐而出，它们一早就开始在他脑海里奔流不息，自从他踏进那个该死的礼堂、看到他们的生活被演了出来给所有人观看起——好吧，并非所有人，因为Sam是对的，它不怎么卖座，但还是——而如果Dean足够了解Sam的话，后者大概也有不少话想要说呢。

但问题就在于，他们从不谈论它。那并不是因为他们感觉不到或者那不重要，而是因为他们就是那样的人。Dean Winchester，硬汉之王，把Sam也教得很好，在每每Sam对他敞开心扉的时候将他打入谷底，直到Sam学会了再也不这么做。

Dean不知道那让他们身处何处。

Sam——鉴于他是这样一个巨型的小姑娘——向着Dean身旁凑得更近，依偎着，尽可能严丝合缝地贴着Dean，后者忍住一个笑容，抬起手，让Sam蜷在下面。Sam发出轻轻的叹息声，而Dean的手臂搂紧了他弟弟的肩膀，转过脑袋，恰好能够在他头顶落下一个吻。

他们就那么相拥着睡着了。

Dean醒来得时候晕头转向。他左侧依偎着沉甸甸的温暖，房间里黑漆漆的。能够钉住他一半身体的重量吸了吸鼻子，往他怀里钻得更紧了。Dean猛地清醒过来，像被破碎机砸中，意识飞快地回溯。他转向他弟弟，克制不住把鼻子埋在Sam头发里轻蹭着，在他因为睡眠而变得暖和的身体旁边又蜷缩紧了几分。

“还好吗？”Sam喃喃地说，仍然睡意迷蒙。

“好得很。”Dean低声回应，伸出手将Sam搂入怀中，昏昏欲睡却无比舒适与温暖，让他不得不承认他真的需要这个，需要Sam紧密、安全又熟悉地在他身边。“继续睡吧，baby boy。”

Sam轻柔地哼了哼，心不在焉地把脸埋在Dean脖颈里蹭了蹭。

他再次醒来的时候，太阳刚刚由地平线上探出一角，将透过薄薄的光线洒落一室的浅浅熹光映成嫣红和碎金的颜色。Dean知道他们是时候起床上路，回到地堡继续工作了，但Sam像只八脚章鱼似的紧紧环着他，让Dean实在不愿意动弹，不愿意打破这短暂的他深知穷尽所有也无法延长一刻的平静。

“几点了？”Sam含糊不清地问，声音因为埋在Dean颈窝里而模糊不清。

“还早呢。”Dean咕哝，一只手在Sam头发里轻轻梳理着，“用不着起来。想睡就睡吧。”

“没关系。”Sam回答，贴着Dean的下颌线蹭着，而Dean闭上了眼睛，微微仰起头，任Sam予取予求，如果他真的想要的话。“你确定吗？”Sam轻声问道，舌尖似有似无地滑过他的下巴。

“当然。”Dean诚实地回答。事实就是，无论怎样，Dean在这件事上总是持确定态度的。即便是在最艰难的岁月里，他也从没停止过渴望与深爱Sam。有时，他希望他能那么做，他以为那样他们两人都会轻松一些。

Sam从喉咙深处逸出一声柔软的、快乐的声音，依偎得更紧了些，嘴唇堪堪擦过Dean的脉搏点。操，但他真的太想念这个了，想念Sam。Dean花了相当一会儿工夫来弄清楚，一个人是如何能做到这一疯狂思念一个每天从早到晚都陪伴在他身边寸步不离的人。

Sam抬起身子，恰恰好能够让一个吻刷过Dean的嘴唇侧面，轻柔而细致，他在窘迫的青少年时期后就再没这么踌躇不定过，而那彻底斩断了Dean最后一丝耐心。他偏过头，手指紧紧地抓握住Sam的头发，让他们的嘴唇彻底地撞在一起。Sam低吟着，立刻打开了自己，就像他一直以来那样。突然间，一切都土崩瓦解。时光与距离，愚蠢的阋墙与背叛，没有任何一样是重要的了，再也不了。唯一一件要紧的——永远都要紧的那个，此刻正在他怀里，真实又安然无恙，并且在发生过这么多事情，仍然如故地在他身边。

Sam的手贴着他的脊背滑下，喉咙深处发出了一个不满的噪音，让Dean在他们滑动的唇舌间喷出低沉的笑声。他一点也不意外Sam片刻之后就开始拉扯他的衬衫——他弟弟向来都是这样一个急不可耐的小混蛋。

不情不愿地结束这个吻，Dean坐起来，好剥掉他的套头衫，接着又是T恤。Sam对着他莞尔，淡褐色的眼睛光辉闪动，露出深深的酒窝，而Dean再也克制不住，倾下身去再次吻住了他。Sam任由他亲了一会儿，接着开始挣扎，Dean不得不再一次地强迫自己撤开身。Sam扭动着直到摆脱了自己的衬衫，将它们从床边丢了下去，接着将手落到牛仔裤的裤腰上。Dean短暂地看了会儿Sam脱掉剩余的衣服，直到一丝不挂，毫不害臊地展露出他后背大片金色的皮肤。他硬得可以，性器朝着小腹向上弯起。Dean咬住了下唇，他自己的性器因为他弟弟弄出来的景象颤动着。

他慢慢抬起眼，望向Sam的脸颊，果不其然看见了一条挑起的眉毛，和那双被情欲淹没的褐色眼眸深处的一抹挑战。Dean点了点头，动弹着，脱掉了他自己的牛仔裤和内裤，赤条条地爬上来挤在Sam分开的双腿之间。Sam呻吟起来，双臂环住了Dean的肩膀，双腿在Dean胯骨周围夹紧了。他们仍旧向拼图一样完美贴合，Dean虽然深知他不该为此惊讶，却还是忍不住。不过他确实应该知道得更清楚些的。即便是在他们闹得最严重的矛盾里，这也永远是他们擅长的东西。

Sam在他身下弓起身，指尖钉进Dean的肩胛骨，头紧紧地抵着枕头。他纤长美丽的颈子因此伸展开来，任由Dean俯下身，从他的下巴、下颌一路咬向他的脖子。Sam渴求着，指尖向下压得更紧，圆钝的指甲割开汗水，性器贴着Dean的抽动。他已经完全硬了，正开始渗出几滴液体。Dean有过片刻的思索是否要就这么沉下胯，贴着Sam用力碾磨，就这么像少年人一样急速摩擦着直到他们俩都丢盔卸甲。那会很好，甚至很棒——他不管跟Sam做什么，那都比他跟其他什么人所经历的最火辣的性事都要好——但那不是Dean想要的。过去曾有很多次他们不得不以那种方式来亲热，要么因为他们不知道爸爸什么时候会回来，要么因为他们正在一场狩猎当中，累得筋骨酸疼没法再做更多。但眼下，他们除了这里哪都不去，Dean便可以好好享用他太多次都无法得到的时间，可以细致地做好它，将它无限延长，让它停驻，起码是只要他能他就可以做到。

Dean试着退开，当Sam轻声哀叫，并把搂着他的双臂缠得更紧了的时候促狭地笑了。“你得让我起来，Sammy，”Dean低语，沉下身子，舌头拖曳过Sam的下颌，继而回到他耳际，“润滑剂在我包里呢。”

Sam呻吟着，他的性器又一次迫切地贴着Dean抽搐，“行吧，好。”他喘不上来气儿似的同意了。

离开Sam这一举动说起来容易做起来难。Dean试图说服自己这顶多也就一两分钟，不能更多了，而这后面还有承诺好的更多的在等他。Dean俯身最后又亲了他一下，强迫自己开始移动，Sam冲他绽开了一抹笑容。即便他们并不是一定需要它，Dean还是有常年累月携带润滑剂在包里的习惯，此刻他无比感激自己从没停止过这一举动。他在衣物里翻找着，终于在底部找到了几乎是满满的一瓶，发出一声胜利的低叫。Dean转过身来的时候，Sam还在看着他傻笑，然后他就差点被自己的舌头哽住了。

这很蠢，但有时候他会忘却Sam是有多么耀眼夺目的漂亮动人，金褐色的柔滑的肌肤包裹着线条流畅的肌肉——比多年前清减了许多，最近的今年对于他们两个人来说都很困顿艰难——栗色的头发垂在脸颊两侧，被汗水濡湿，发尾微微卷翘，他褐色的眼睛清澈明亮，此刻却因为情欲渴求而晦暗模糊。简而言之，他是Dean这辈子有幸能见到的最美丽的人，而那认知像一拳打在腹部似的击中了他。

打着颤，Dean让注意力重新集中到眼前的任务上。他讯速地回到床上，爬到Sam所在的那一侧。Sam嘴唇微张，凝视着Dean，将双腿分得更开，那就是Dean此刻切实需要的所有无声的邀请和所有催促。

Sam深深地吸了口气，在Dean再次吻住他的时候从喉咙里溢出了一声低微的呻吟。Dean的亲吻迅疾又下流，嘴唇流连着一径向下，越过他的下巴，接着是脖子，轻拍着喉结附近被汗水浸润得咸涩的肌肤，接着又往下了几分，咬噬着他的锁骨。他一路来到Sam的胸口和胃部，不放过任何一个敏感点。他们耳鬓厮磨着度过的这么多年让他对此了如指掌，更不要说那些他曾花费过的无数小时，就为了爱抚描绘Sam的身体，试图穷尽任何方法让他攀入云端，在他在Dean双手与唇舌底下如此美丽绝伦地溃不成军。

当他来到Sam尖削的胯骨的时候，他用力地啃咬着紧紧绷住骨骼的皮肤，吮吸着唇齿间的血肉，直到他能感到薄薄肌肤之下温暖的血液。Sam呜咽起来，他的髋部颤动着，脊背拱了起来，一只手探了出去抓住Dean的肩膀，如此用力。Dean眼瞳闪动，看向Sam，一点也不意外发现Sam沿着他自己身体的纤长线条向下望去，欲望汹涌的淡褐色眼睛专注地凝视着他。Dean嘴角闪出一个得意的笑，眨了眨眼睛，接着由他一端的耻骨舔向另一侧，在髋骨上吮出个青紫的印迹。Sam近乎窒息地笑出了声，深情地翻了翻眼睛，无疑想要对于Dean是如此个占有欲极强的混蛋这一点发表点评论——Dean对此知道得一清二楚，而他也真的不需要Sam为他指出来。在Sam能张嘴说话之前，Dean倾身在他的性器上由下往上舔舐出粗重的一道水迹，舌头在头部打转着，Sam的味道在他舌苔上绽裂开来，令他低吟出声。

Sam哽住了一声破碎的哀吟，他死死闭上了眼睛，头陷进枕头里。“操，Dean。”他喘息道。

就算Sam没在看着他，Dean的目光仍旧一瞬不瞬地锁定在他弟弟身上，同时舌头包裹住了Sam的性器顶端，将舌尖探入渗着液体的铃口，追逐着那一缕轻微苦涩的、甘咸的，令他欲罢不能了十五年有余的气味。Sam渴求着，他的髋部弹起，双腿在Dean肩膀周围颤抖。Dean轻哼着，将Sam吞咽得更深，包括着粗厚底部的嘴唇全然分开。顶端几乎都要触到他的喉咙口了。

不管Dean有多么乐在其中——他知道Sam也是——他知道如果他继续，他会在他俩都准备好之前就把Sam推过顶端的。Sam在他离开的时候哀鸣起来，撑在手肘上，向后望着Dean，后者正腹部向下贴在Sam张开的双腿之间。Dean保持着他的视线，接着俯下身，将Sam的第一个，紧接着又一个沉甸甸的饱满的小球含进嘴里。Sam呜咽着仿佛被人打中了腹部，他的性器抽搐着，又几滴前液渗了出来，在他平坦的、形状完美的腹部流淌下来。Dean放开了那丝绸般柔软的器官，向下舔去，舌尖在会阴敏感的皮肤附近打着旋。Sam睁大了眼睛，接着，大概是无意识地，他的双腿又分开了些，髋部翘起。Dean得咬住下巴内侧来阻止自己因为Sam脸上的表情而大笑出声，那表情仿佛这是Dean头一回做这个事儿似的。

Sam呻吟得好像他马上就要死过去一样，颤抖的手臂终于缴了械，让他掉在了床垫上，而Dean还在继续深入，轻轻辗转着来到了Sam紧实的臀部之间。他的手来到Sam身子底下，拇指分开了他的臀瓣。他的余光瞥见Sam的手探了下来，他弟弟细长的手指来到了大腿后方，为Dean维持着打开的姿势。他低柔地轻吟，髋部摇动，性器被锁在床垫之间碾磨着，而那短暂的摩擦却只让他更加情潮炽热，欲火难耐。

Dean来回舔过Sam洞口紧致的褶皱，为那独属于Sam的泥土似的、略带点麝香的气味而呻吟出声，舌尖在感到肌肉开始放松时更深地探入进去。Sam再一次地呻吟起来，在他身下扭动着，他的手指紧紧钉进他自己的大腿，力道之大，关节都泛白了。Dean确信之后那块皮肤肯定会留下淤青。

“操。”Sam喃喃着，声音低沉，裹挟着厚重的情欲；他浑身都在颤抖。“Dean，求你了....更多…求你了。”

Dean不情愿地抬起身，匆匆舔舐过最后一次，接着爬到Sam身上，最后落在他身侧。Sam放开了他的腿，伸出一只手，指尖用力地掐着Dean的后颈将他拉进了一个湿润的、慵懒的亲吻里，对于Dean的嘴唇和舌头刚刚在哪里全不在意。这比它能有权展示出的还要火辣迷人。

“求你了。”Sam重复道，单词湮没在唇齿之间。

“Shh，宝贝，”Dean柔声低语，伸手去将一缕汗湿的头发从Sam脸上拨开，“我在这儿。”

Sam点了点头，重重地吞咽了一下，在Dean取过润滑剂抹在手上的时候，他的注视一刻未曾离开过他。他缓慢细致地给扩张着Sam，交换着那些让他们俩都目眩神迷的亲吻，慢慢地加进第三根手指。Sam又紧又热地绞着他，像往常一样，同时呻吟扭动着，髋部推向Dean的手。Dean欲火中烧——诚实来讲，自从他醒来他就一直是这个状态了，而看到Sam这副样子，恍惚迷醉、充满渴求，破碎地乞求着他，只让他更加如痴如狂。

“好了，”Sam喘着气说，绵软无力地推了推Dean的肩膀，“我好了。快点，Dean，来吧。”

Dean用力地吞咽，舌头溜蹿出去，舔了舔他刹那间变得像砂纸一样干涩的嘴唇。这真是见鬼的愚蠢但这感觉就像是第一次重头再来。他点了点头，缓慢地抽出手指。他弟弟喉咙里发出个怏怏不乐的噪音，使得Dean凑过去草草地亲了他一下。Dean发现随着他慢慢移动过去，在Sam双腿间停下来，他屏住了呼吸。

Sam的手臂重又环住了他的肩膀，他的笑容柔和，眼眸温情，而Dean差点就要脱口而出说他爱他。他不怎么说它，一直以来都更愿意让他的行动来代之发声。另外，他曾以为Sam就是知道这一点。或许那也是他这一路搞砸的所有事情里的一部分。但是，他真的不想成为那些在性爱途中就突然就说出“我爱你”的人们之一。

“你还好吗？”Sam温柔地问，一只手攀上去抬起了Dean的下巴，拇指摩挲着他的颧骨，蹭着那些零落的让Dean讨厌透了却让Sam爱死了的雀斑。

“没事。”Dean喘息着说，“我当然没事，baby boy。”

Sam蹙起眉毛，眉心正中聚起可爱的一道皱痕，让Dean彻底他妈的一败涂地。上帝啊他是有多么爱这孩子。“你确定吗？你看上去有点....我不知道，吓坏了或者什么的。”

“我爱你。”是Dean那精彩的、彻头彻尾惊世骇俗的回答。他克制不住地到底还是细微地瑟缩了。见鬼的。Sam是这世上唯一一个能够如此轻而易举地穿透Dean的层层高墙的人。

Sam的唇角弯起了一个大大的、美丽的微笑，他的眼睛蒙上了一层湿气——操，但是距离他上一次看到Sam这个样子已经多少年了——他的手滑了回去，修长的手指拂过Dean脑后短短的头发。“我也爱你。”Sam轻声回答。Sam总这么说，但，就像其它所有事情一样，这也有变化。无论如何，Dean会永远爱Sam，但他无法说谎，违心地说他并不时常怀念他那甜美的，开诚布公的弟弟。Sam随着成长愈发冷峻了，逐年地越来越像他，而那比Dean能够意识到的还要伤他更深。

万幸的是，Sam没有打趣或是指出Dean突然间的“娘唧唧”的一刻。但他仍然抬起眼眸期待地望着他，褐色的眼睛熠熠生光，而Dean得赶在他脱口说出更多此刻在他脑海里徘徊的令人窘迫的话来之前赶紧办了正事。

他伸手探向他们彼此之间，长驱直入，缓慢地推进，无法将目光从Sam的眼睛和脸上移开。Sam很紧——一如既往——有太久了，Dean几乎想不起来这触感有多么销魂蚀骨。这太见鬼的俗气了，他永远都不会说出口，但沉进Sam的感觉就仿佛回家。他没有停，知道Sam不喜欢时断时续，所以就一直深入直到最深。他们都在急促地喘息着，胸膛起伏，触碰到一起，Dean被关乎Sam的一切吞没包围了。他的气息，他的味道，他的触感与声响。那濒临过载可又远远不够，Dean所有的想要慢慢来的好意都飞出了窗外。他们从来也不是低缓轻柔的那类人，无论如何。

Sam将他修长强健的双腿环上Dean的腰，手指钉进了Dean肩膀上的皮肉。他不需要说他已经好了，或者说Dean可以放心地动一动了。他们这样做了足够久，久到Dean几乎了解Sam的身体多于他自己的。

他髋部向后退开，退开到差点就要完全退出去了，接着猛推了进去，更加用力也更加急速。Sam头抵着枕头呻吟出声。即便他们有足够的时间，找回那熟悉的韵律几乎不消片刻，短短一会儿功夫里，他们就开始一起移动了。Sam迎合着Dean的每一次抽插，他的性器痉挛，在腹部涂抹出一片片晕开的前液。Dean变换了一个合适的角度，正好便撞在Sam体内甜蜜的那一点上，为那裹着他的紧致的、波浪状的肌肉环而流泻出一声呻吟。

“耶稣他妈的基督。”Dean的呼吸刺耳，逐渐拾起节奏，在Sam向后弓起来的时候伸手从背后环住了他的肩膀，指尖完美地契进他锁骨的凹陷里。“感觉真棒，Sammy。”

Sam哼了一声作为回应，他环抱着Dean的手臂难以置信地又紧了几分，在他胯部弹动的时候攀附着他。Dean领会了那无声的暗示——他了解他弟弟，深谙他的喜好和欲求，即便是在他们分离的时候——逐渐提起了频率。Sam愉悦地低泣，他钝钝的指甲划过Dean的后背，沉入汗水之间。

Dean抽了出来，接着狠狠地干进去，尽可能地深。Sam倒吸了口气，他紧绷的性器在他们两人的腹部之间抽颤。令Dean惊讶的是，过了片刻，Sam放下一条腿，转动身体，将他们的位置对调。他看向Sam，接着睁大了眼睛，手本能地握住他细窄的胯，随着Sam将一条腿跨过他，坐在Dean的大腿上。

“往后去点儿。”Sam半是请求地说，屏着呼吸，他宽阔的胸膛上下起伏。Dean对于这突如其来的转换仍处在震惊之中，除了服从以外什么都做不了。Sam颔首，随着Dean向后移动贴上床板往前蹭了蹭。一声呻吟被从他胸腔里扯了出来：Sam伸手探向身后对准，沿着Dean硬得发疼的、不断渗着液体的性器上缓缓坐下来，搂住了Dean的肩膀。他开始摇晃他的胯部，啃咬着Dean的下颚，接着辗转上他的嘴唇，噬咬着下面一瓣，眼里有隐隐的火热与一丝狡黠。“嗯哼。”Sam轻呼，依然缓慢而慵懒地动弹着，骑着Dean仿佛他们有整个世界那么多的时间。Dean难以抑制地微笑出来，一只手在Sam头发里纠缠着，紧接着生平头一回意识到，他们确实有。“好多了。刚刚有点太容易就到了。”Sam加上一句，回答了Dean未说出口的问题。

Dean当然不准备为此抱怨。他一直都喜爱让Sam坐在他身上，骑他的同时修长的双腿挤蹭着他的髋骨的感觉。

几乎懒得动弹一下胯部去迎上Sam的耸动，Dean一只手沿着Sam的后背滑下去，滑过他臀部的曲线，手指轻若无物地擦过臀瓣。Sam闭上眼睛，往前凑去，把脑袋埋进了Dean脖子里。他那爱咬人的弟弟开始心不在焉地咬噬吮吸着他的主动脉。Dean的手指向后探去，刚巧触碰着他们连接的地方。当他感受到洞口那温暖、光滑、被全然撑开的皮肤和他自己的坚硬湿滑的性器时，一声低吟在喉咙里滚动着。Sam深深地吸气，脸又往里埋了埋，浑身都在颤抖。

“Dean，”他几乎窒息地说，声音模糊在Dean的颈窝里。Dean更用力地，和他的手指一起往里推进了几分，短暂地希望他能够看到那画面，看到Sam被他撑开到极致。后者颤抖着，发出那种细小的呜咽声，和往常每一次当他就快要到了的时候一样。说实话，Dean对此有几分庆幸。虽然这感觉颠倒神魂，他没法再支撑更久了，即便他想要更多。“快要….操，没法再….Dean.....”

Dean借用他仍然纠缠在Sam头发里的手抬起他弟弟的脑袋，让他们的眼神交汇，锁死在彼此身上，另一只手滑上来，按住Sam背上的一小部分，随着Dean接管节奏与韵律，尽可能贴近地扶持着他。他的胯骨拍击着Sam的臀部，用力到几乎刺痛的地步。Sam破碎地啜泣着，他的眼睛扑闪着却没有完全闭上。Dean轻轻拉着他的头发，只是恰到好处的疼痛，倾上前去吻住了他，又快又深。

“来吧，”Dean吸着气，“为我高潮吧，弟弟。”

Sam哭喊出声，没碰一下就高潮了，只借着Dean腹部的摩擦和撞击着他前列腺的性器。这不是头一次发生的事情，但每次都能够让Dean目眩神迷，知道他足以把Sam带上云端。Sam在轻轻地打着颤，髋部极不稳定地弹动着，Dean尽他所能地帮他缓和下来但却再也控制不住了。Sam的内里绞紧了他，那太濒临过载的感觉一并和涂抹在他们两人腹部的敬业的黏湿的温度与Sam发出的极乐的声音将他推过了顶点，他的手臂搂紧了Sam，髋骨最后抽送了一次，浑身的肌肉都在他释放在Sam体内最深处时僵住了。

Sam贴着他的胸膛倒下来，懒懒地转过头，歇在Dean肩膀上，唇间溢出一声柔软满足的叹息。Dean微笑着，手在他背后揉了揉。他的眼睛扑闪着闭上了，感受到Sam落在他下巴附近的亲吻。他们保持着那个姿势不动了一会儿，长到让他们的呼吸和心跳频率都回到平衡状态，汗水和精液逐渐干涸，Dean释放干净了的性器软软地从Sam的入口里滑了出来。这一次，Dean的疲惫则充满愉悦，考虑到蜷缩在Sam身旁小憩，醒来后又能找到食物。

在他能出言建议任何事情之前，Sam在他下颌蹭着，他的嘴唇向上拂过，慵懒缓慢地亲吻着Dean。“不想动弹。”Sam喃喃着，听上去彻头彻尾就像个五岁的孩子，抱怨着在午夜时分被叫醒上路。

“没必要。”Dean轻声回应，轻轻动作着，直到他们都躺倒在床垫上，Sam贴在他身侧，他的脑袋又一次搁在Dean肩膀上。“现在没必要去任何地方，我觉得睡一觉起来吃点东西之后我们能再这么做一次。”

Sam轻笑出声，几乎是一声咯咯的傻笑，搂抱得难以置信的紧。一切都太暖和，他们俩都乱糟糟的，但Dean还是拥住了Sam，将他牢牢护在自己的右边，他属于的地方。“嗯？”Sam柔和地发问，Dean不需要看他的脸就知道Sam在笑，他的酒窝深深地闪动着，眼睛灼灼发亮。

“见鬼的当然。”Dean回答，俯身在Sam被汗水浸湿的头发里落下一吻。“没准备也不会允许你离开这个床至少24小时的，小弟弟。”

Sam抬起头，果真，那里有一个Dean早就知道会出现的微笑。“我喜欢你这么说。”他低声说。

Dean情难自已，俯身在那张染着笑意的嘴唇上落下一吻。“好。”他在接吻之间喃喃的说。Sam再一次地，快乐地叹息出声，贴着他的胸膛安定下来，让Dean无所事事的手指在他背脊上来回流连。Dean知道这并不能突然神奇地让一切都变得完美无缺。他们还是兄弟，还是都一模一样的倔强顽固，而他也知道要不了多久，他们就会再一次争吵。但他此刻沉默无声地，向自己也是向Sam立誓，他不会再眼睁睁地容许那些糟糕的事情发生，就像曾经那样。他或许不需要一个东西来提示，但他曾被那狠狠地绊住，他不知道如果他再一次搞砸，前路是否还会再有另一个提示物。

他知道他有多么深爱Sam，也知道Sam有多么爱他。而那就是要紧的一切。那些磕绊早已淹没在过去，是时候放手由它而去了。毕竟，多年前他告诉Sam他的最佳状态就是有他弟弟在身边伴随着沿公路绝尘而去的时候，他是真心的。

 

 

END


End file.
